


Spanking

by Kokoro893



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bathroom Sex, Canes, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Lucius Malfoy's Cane, Older Man/Younger Woman, Spanking, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoro893/pseuds/Kokoro893
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948555
Kudos: 50





	Spanking

**Spanking**

“But Kingsley, Wouldn’t it be better if we-”

“Hermione! The Wizengamot has made a decision and we have to respect that.” The Minister glared at her. “Now focus on your job.”

Hermione was pouting. She knew it better yet there was nothing she could do. It was so frustrating the be constantly held back by useless bureaucracy. She couldn’t take it any longer. She needed to get away from this.

Leaving the conference room, she took a deep breath. Hermione had wanted to change the world for the better, not be stuck dealing with selfish politicians and ancient laws. 

“Tut, tut, tut, you are making this very difficult for your friend.”

Turning around, she glared at Mr. Malfoy. Hermione couldn’t understand how he managed to avoid incarceration let alone weasel his way back into politics. She didn’t even know what he was currently for, but she also didn’t want to know about it.

“Why do you even care?”

“Shacklebolt is the first competent Minister I have ever encountered.”

“You can’t bend him to your will.”

He chuckled. “No, but as the son of an honorable family he understands how society works and handles things with the necessary care.”

As he spoke, his piercing blues eyes slowly trailed down her curves. He didn’t even attempt to hide that he was staring at his son’s former classmate.

“You are a deplorable human being.” Her hair was standing up in all directions and sparks were flying off it.

He chuckled. “I think that it was about time to teach you manners, Miss Granger. Someone needs to be punished.”

“And that one is clearly you.” She stared at him. He found this amusing.

He leaned forward to her closing the distance between them. “You might find your punishment rather pleasurable.”

His tongue caressed her earlobe and shivers went through her spine. He was lingering over her for much longer than he needed to. She could feel his heat radiated through her body. Her mouth fell open as she watched him back away from her. 

Smirking she watched him enter the restroom, he was holding the door open daringly.

Hermione couldn’t believe it. The arrogance of him. As if she would ever be interested in his punishment. It wasn’t even his business if she argued with the Minister or not. She wouldn’t like whatever his sinister mind could come up with.

But she also couldn’t tear her eyes from him. For some reason, she was oddly enticed. As Hermione found herself wondering just how pleasurable his punishment could be. Watching him with narrowed eyes, as he stood there waiting for her to follow him.

“Where is the courage, my little lioness?”

It only fueled her anger as he talked down to her. Looking around, she checked if no one was watching. The last thing she wanted is someone to know that she was following Mr. Malfoy of all people into the men’s bathroom.

He closed the door behind them and locked it with his wand. Hermione wasn’t sure what she had expected. It didn’t smell good, but it also wasn’t horrible.

“Place your hands on the basin.”

She looked at him for a second but, obeyed the older wizard. She instinctively bit her lip. She was standing there her hands clenching around the porcelain basin. Her breathing got slightly heavier.

She could see herself in the mirror and a not so small part of her wondered why she would ever do something he had told her and yet she was aching to know what would come next.

Mr. Malfoy went on his knee behind her. From her ankles he let his big hands run up, caressing her skin with the tips of his fingers. Grabbing her skirt he pulled it up to her waist. Hermione swallowed hard.

She shouldn’t be here, alone with a former Death Eater, the father of her former classmate, in the men’s bathroom. Everything about it felt so wrong, and she loved it. Ever since the war had ended there had been a lack of opportunities for her to act out and go her own ways. She was aching for something to happen.

He petter her plum butt. Her heart rate increased and she couldn’t help herself but press against him. From the mirror, she could see him smirk.

More daringly, he let his long elegant fingers run over her clothed lips. Tingles went through her body, Hermione couldn’t keep still. She was moving her hips looking for more friction. She was getting wetter and wetter and then he withdrew his fingers.

She let out a groan of frustration, he couldn’t just stop, she wanted more.

“You are here for your punishment.” With one quick movement, he ripped her knickers off. 

Hermione let out a loud shriek that echoed through the bathroom.

He took a couple of steps back to admire the view. Loosening his tie he positioned himself sideways to her and grabbed his cane further down. Surely he wasn’t going to…

“Do not remove your hands:”

Hermione was still contemplating if she should just go when the cane hit her but for the first time. She shrieked not quite knowing what she should think about it. She was little more prepared when she was hit a second time.

Mr. Malfoy moved closer to her and stroked over her butt. Her flesh was burning under his touch. She was breathing heavily.

He faked a couple of spanks before hitting her with his cane. The uncertainty was getting to her. While he wasn’t exactly gently, it wasn’t too painful either.

Increasing the speed and power of his spanks, he soon got her shrieking and gasping for air. her butt was surely red and it was hurting a lot.

Mr. Malfoy seemed to have finally gotten enough and stopped abusing her butt. He cupped her cheeks with his big hands, and going to his knee placed a kiss on her abused flesh. Her skin was so sensitive that she could feel his hot breath.

Hermione was tense and aching, yet she was also longing for his touch.

“Good girl,” he purred into her ear.

Shivers went through her body. She felt Mr. Malfoy’s strong frame and his hard cock pressing against her. She couldn’t help but wriggle against him. 

He cupped her wet sex and her juices were running over his fingers. She hadn’t realized that she was that wet.

“Time to give you a treat.” 

He moved a little away from her and he opened his trousers

She swallowed hard. Her haze was fixed on her own reflection. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes darkened with lust. Was she really going to let him fuck her?

She let out a moan as he entered her. He was thick and spread her inner wall apart. She felt so full. Her hands clenched around the basin.

Mr. Malofy placed his hands on her hips and started moving. He wasn’t gentle, but there really was no need for him as wet as Hermione was.

She was gasping for air as he pounded into her. She was squeaking, waves of pleasure built up. With each thrust he hit her cervix, making her ache in the most delicious way.

Looking in the mirror she could see his face and watch him getting lost in her depts. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, not stopping to slam into her.

He felt so big inside her, stretching her to her limits, but she couldn’t spread her legs as her kickers didn’t give her a lot of room.

His hand reached for her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her muscles twitched as he circled her. Pleasure was building up inside her. Her inner walls clenched around him. He was hot and throbbing inside of her.

She could barely remain upright. Her eyes fell shut. She was so close. her hands were aching from holding onto the basin.

  
  


Still rubbing her, his other hand dug into her hip. Grunting loudly he came. 

Her body tensed for a moment, she felt him twitching and his hot seed poured into her. Her walls contracted and her muscles spasmed uncontrollably.

He kept pumping into her letting her ride out her orgasm. He slammed his hand against the mirror trying to not fall to the ground.

  
  


They were leaning over the basin, it painfully dug into her hips. Hermione was panting. Yes, was completely drained yet she felt oddly happy underneath him.

Once, Mr. Malfoy had collected himself he moved up from her and closed his trousers. He looked in the mirror to check his hair.

Hermione couldn’t understand it. Despite everything, he looked so composed. 

“You better fix your attire if you want to participate in the second half of the meeting.” He smirked before unlocking the door and leaving her behind.

She quickly put her clothes back on, Hermione didn’t want to risk anyone finding her in a state of undress in the men’s bathroom. Splashing water over her face, she hoped that no one would notice.

The last thing she wanted to do was return to the meeting having to look at his smug smirk the entire time, but she also knew she would be sorry if she had missed it.

Returning to the conference table she sat down. It wasn’t too painful. but she could definitely feel her butt. Mr. Malfoy gave her a curt nod and they pretended that nothing had happened. 

“Minister if you ever find yourself at wits-end with Miss Granger, I would be more than willing to help out.”

Kingsley looked a little confused.

“Until next time.” Bowing down her pressed a lingering kiss on her hand.

Hermione just stood there glaring at him.


End file.
